


Death Takes A Holiday

by idontbelieveinmountains



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: First Kiss, Flashbacks, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, i'm not done the game yet so sorry if the story is off a bit, no spoilers please!, their relationship is such a slow-burn it's driving me crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontbelieveinmountains/pseuds/idontbelieveinmountains
Summary: Thanatos ends up taking an unexpected day off after he runs into Zagreus in Asphodel.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Death Takes A Holiday

Thanatos tries to help Zagreus on his journey when he gets the time, but death’s job is never finished. He knew that he could get in serious trouble with Lord Hades if the two of them were seen together out here, but that didn’t stop him. Thanatos cursed himself for being so damned sentimental. But Zagreus had a hold on him, which is why he was now standing in a large empty room somewhere in the fields of Asphodel. No matter how many times Thanatos visited this place, the smell of sulfur never failed to sting his nostrils. He welcomed the heat, however. 

As if on cue, the door across from Thanatos opened, and Zagreus appeared on the other side. His eyes lit up when he saw Thanatos, and his lips quickly formed into a smile. This was not unusual for Zagreus, but he did seem to be rather excited today. 

“Than!” He said, bounding towards his friend. Thanatos gave Zagreus a slightly puzzled look, but decided to move on; he was rather busy. 

“Shall we get on with it then?” He asked, readying his scythe in the air. Zagreus fidgeted.

“Er...actually, I was thinking maybe we wouldn’t do the challenge today?” Zagreus said, awkwardly. Thanatos blinked. 

_Oh._

“Ah…” He said, trying to hide his disappointment behind his cloak. Though he was loathe to admit it, Thanatos genuinely enjoyed his little arrangement with Zagreus. Thanatos did not get to see his friend often, so he cherished any fleeting moments he got to have with the other man. But, if Zagreus wanted to carry on his quest, Thanatos wasn’t going to stand in his way. “Of course, I suppose I should be going then.” He said, familiar green smoke beginning to billow around him. 

“No, wait!-” Zagreus started, and quickly shot his hand out to grab Thanatos by the shoulder. His touch seared into the death god’s skin like hot embers. It was thrilling. “That’s not what I meant, I just thought perhaps you’d like to share a drink with me instead.” Zagreus said, producing a bottle of ambrosia from behind his back. Thanatos blinked at it a few times. It was very tempting, but Thanatos didn’t have the luxury of indulging in temptation. 

“I should really be getting back to my work…” He said, reluctantly. Zagreus gently moved his hand down to rest on his friend’s arm. Thanatos shivered. Another thing he noticed was that Zagreus was being rather tactile lately. This was not a bad thing (in fact, Thanatos rather enjoyed it), he just wasn’t used to anyone actually _wanting_ to touch him. He had always run rather cold, and he often exuded such a potent chill that others actively avoided his company. He couldn’t say he blamed them, which is what made Zagreus so strange. Thanatos found his thoughts cut off by the sight of Zagreus meeting his gaze with an expression that was equal parts genuine pleading and smugness - something only Zag could pull off. 

“Please, Than?” He said, “Just stay for a little bit.” Gods help him, Thanatos simply could not say no to that face. 

“...Alright.” 

\- - -

Thanatos could remember the first time he met the young prince of the Underworld. It had been some time since he visited the House of Hades; Nyx had advised him to keep his distance for a while, something had apparently happened between the king and queen. Thanatos heeded the warning, but he still had a job to do. When he felt it was appropriate, he once again found himself on the other side of Lord Hades’ desk. They were just wrapping up a report when something appeared in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see an unfamiliar figure who bore a striking resemblance to Hades himself. For some reason, this young man was quickly making his way towards Thanatos. 

“Hello, there! I’ve never seen you here befo-”

_“Zagreus!”_ Hades yelled, causing the boy to flinch. “I’m in the middle of an important meeting and you are interrupting.” The god of the Underworld’s face was even darker than usual. Thanatos wasn’t sure why, but he felt the need to spare Zagreus from any further reprimand. 

“It’s quite alright, Lord Hades.” He said, and turned his attention towards the young man, “Pleasure meeting you, Zagreus. My name is Thanatos.” He bowed his head slightly. Zagreus then surprised the god of death by holding out his hand for Thanatos to shake. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Thanatos.” Zagreus said, smiling, something so rare in this house. “I’m Hades’ son.” Now Thanatos truly was shocked. This strange young man not only wanted to shake his hand, but he was also Lord Hades’ _son?_ The god of death could not recall Hades ever mentioning such a thing to him. Regardless, Thanatos obliged, shaking Zagreus’ hand. The heat was shocking at first, but Than rather liked it. Unfortunately, Hades had to cut the moment short. 

“Zagreus, don’t you have somewhere to be?” He asked, irritation clear in his voice. Zagreus sighed, but quickly gave Thanatos that look again. 

“Well, Thanatos, it’s always good to see a new face around here. Perhaps we’ll be seeing more of each other then.” Thanatos was caught a little off-guard by that. 

“Y-yes, perhaps.” He replied, suddenly feeling the need to get back to his work in the mortal realm. He quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke, but not before he locked eyes with the prince once more. What a peculiar person; someone who genuinely wanted Thanatos around. 

\- - -

Of all the things Thanatos had to do today, he did not expect sharing a bottle of ambrosia over the river Phlegethon with the prince of the Underworld to be one of them. Still, the two old friends found a spot where they could hang their feet over the riverbank without burning their soles. Zagreus leaned back on his hands, staring out into the magma, something clearly on his mind. Thanatos fidgeted with the bottle cap. 

“Is it true that Asphodel didn’t used to look like this?” Zagreus asked, breaking the lengthy silence. Than didn’t know what sparked the sudden curiosity, but nevertheless he obliged. 

“Yes, that was back when it was the Fields of Asphodel. We decided to shorten the name some time ago.” He replied. Zagreus smiled at him. 

“Tell me about it.” Thanatos met his gaze briefly. 

“It was...very green. A bit like Elysium, but less sterile.” He began, Zagreus listening intently. “All kinds of grass and wheat grew on rolling hills as far as the eye could see. There were flowers, and the river bed you’re looking at now used to be filled with water. The weather was usually fair, nothing like the searing heat it has nowadays.” 

“That sounds beautiful. I think I like that idea better than Elysium, actually.” 

“Yes, I did too.” Thanatos said. An idea popped into his head at that moment. He stood up suddenly, and stretched out his arm to the other god, “Take my hand.” Zagreus gave him a bemused look. 

“Why?” 

“I want to show you something.”  
The two gods disappeared in a puff of green smoke. When the haze parted, a remarkably beautiful room of Elysium revealed itself to them. The scenery bore an uncanny resemblance to the fields that Thanatos had just described. Finally, the god of death spoke, “It’s nothing like the real thing, but I found this room a while back while transporting some shades. I don’t know who made it, but they must have an incredible attention to detail.” Zagreus did not respond, he was completely in awe of the room that surrounded him. 

“Than, this is amazing.” He said, kneeling down to feel the grass and flowers. Than simply watched him, the shadow of a smile appearing on his face. It felt good to make his friend feel happy for once, even if it was only for a little while. It was then that he noticed that their hands were still linked, and his heart did a few flips. 

“Er...sorry.” He said, pulling away. Zag simply smiled, with something new in his eyes that Than had never seen before. The prince then laid down on the soft floor, giving his friend an expectant look as he did so. Than rolled his eyes, but joined Zagreus anyways. Deftly as ever, the prince took that opportunity to link hands with Thanatos once again. The god of death tried unsuccessfully to hide his shock as his eyes went wide, gazing dumbly at Zagreus, who was now close enough that Than could feel his body heat. He silently hoped that his dark skin hid the blush that crept toward his cheeks. 

“Thank you for bringing me here, Than. I think this is my new favourite place in the Underworld.” He said. 

“O-of course.” Thanatos stammered. When had he started to feel so nervous around Zagreus? They were both quiet for a while, staring up at the ceiling which bore a striking resemblance to the blue skies of the surface world. As usual, Zag was the one who broke the silence. 

“Can I ask you something?” He asked.

“You’re going to.” Than answered, faking exasperation in his voice. Zagreus chuckled. 

“Why do you keep helping me?” Thanatos sighed. 

“Not this again, I told you-” But Zagreus cut him off. 

“I mean it, Than.” He said, with an unusually serious expression, “You don’t have to help me out here, and I know father wouldn’t be pleased if he found out. So, why?” He was staring right at Thanatos now. Than couldn’t bring himself to meet his gaze, and continued to stare up at the ceiling. He took a deep breath. 

“Do you remember when we first met?” He asked, almost whispering. He could feel his friend’s eyes bearing into him as he spoke. 

“Of course, it had been ages since anyone knew had come around the house. I was relieved, to be honest.” Zag replied. Than smiled. Against his better judgement, he rubbed his thumb gently along his friend’s comforting hand. This seemed to shock Zagreus a little, but he made no move to pull away. Than pushed on. 

“No one had ever been so excited to meet me before. You ran up and greeted me just like I was any other person, I couldn’t believe it.” He admitted. “And then you...shook my hand. You reached out and invited my touch. I had never experienced such a thing before that day, not once.” Thanatos finally turned his head to look at Zagreus, who stared back at him sympathetically. 

“Than…” He began, but didn’t seem to know what else to say. Than smiled at him. 

“You’re the only one who never treated me like I was different.” Thanatos said, “I don’t believe I ever properly thanked you for that. Your friendship...it means the world to me, Zagreus. That’s why I help you.” He could hardly believe that he had managed to get those words out. But it was the truth, and he knew that Zagreus would not leave him alone until he heard the truth. 

“I...wow.” Zagreus sputtered. “You mean a great deal to me as well, Than.” The two gods locked eyes with each other then. 

“Zag, listen…” Thanatos began, “I know I was cross with you before, but...if you somehow find a way to stay on the surface forever, I’ll understand. I can’t say I blame you for wanting to leave this place and, well. Everything down here.” He said, dejectedly. The last thing Than wanted was for Zagreus to leave, but he couldn’t stop Zag from chasing his desires. It hurt, but seeing his friend suffer gave Thanatos a sense of guilt that cut far deeper. He was pulled out of that thought by Zagreus giving his cold hand a reassuring squeeze. 

“I never wanted to leave _you,_ Than.” He said, softly. “You’re one of the only good things about this wretched place.” Thanatos’ face reddened at that statement. 

“You really mean that?” 

“I do.” Said Zagreus. They were smiling at each other now, both appreciating this rare, intimate moment. It wasn’t often that they had such meaningful conversations. Thanatos then noticed a strange look on his friend’s face. 

“What is it?” He asked

“You’re beautiful.” Zagreus blurted out, eyes immediately widening as he realized what he had just said.

_“What?”_ Thanatos retorted, his face burning. 

“Uh-”

“Did you just call me beautiful?” 

“I did? I did. Oh gods…” Zagreus stammered. Than had never seen him this worked up before. He blinked at his friend a few times in disbelief. 

“You. Are. Ridiculous.” Thanatos managed to get out before closing the gap between him and the other man once and for all. He raised his free hand up to caress his friend’s cheek. Zagreus leaned into the touch. The kiss of death was always gentle, and this was no different when the two of them pressed their lips together. Thanatos could feel Zag’s full heat now; it was a warmth that managed to thaw even the coldest depths of Than’s soul. Zagreus was like the very fire of life itself. Kissing Zagreus felt like coming home to a warm hearth after spending a day out in the cold. Than had been cold for a very long time. 

“Was that...ok?” He asked after they pulled apart. Zag nodded.

“Yes. More than ok - wonderful.” Zagreus said, catching his breath. 

Than sighed, “I should probably let you on your way now.” He said, but made no move to leave his lover’s embrace. 

“I don’t want you too.” Zagreus said.

“Me neither.” 

So they stayed there for a while, appreciating the closeness of one another. Neither knew how long it had been when they finally parted ways, but both parted the Underworld with smiles on their faces that day. When at last the river Styx came for Zagreus on the surface, Thanatos was there to catch him.


End file.
